


History of Love and War

by Rea_Micheal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_Micheal/pseuds/Rea_Micheal
Summary: WW2 Gilbert Beilschmidt is home, in Berlin, after the Battle of Britain and he saves Matthew Williams, a kind, young, smart, funny fighter who was in the front lines of battle with him. When Gilbert brought him back to base for interrogation, he couldn't bring himself to even think of laying a hand on Matthew, but others, like his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, would have obvious other intentions.





	1. Fighting from day to day

I really hadn't thought about what I'd gotten myself into at the time. I had completely disregarded his Canadian Military uniform because I was distracted by his beautiful hair and smooth Canadian accent. It left me breathless, helpless, even!

He was stuck in a flinching position; covering his head with his arms, expecting me to hit or arrest him, I noticed him shaking slightly. When I noticed he had tears in his eyes, I decided to say something.

"Uh, I guess it's fine, just this once I'll turn my back, but it'd better not happen again, understood?" I said, straightening my slightly slouched posture before placing my hands on my hips and leaning in to increase possible intimidation, and I'm guessing it worked because he nodded graciously, scurried up, and hurried away without a single word more than when I bumped into him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry aboot that, eh!" His smooth accent and his eyes both expressed extreme concern for me. Until, that is, he saw my German uniform and immediately tensed up in fear and anxiety. I held an arm to help him up, but he tightened his frame into a flinch.

That's when I realized, 'No one will ever know me for who I really am,' I thought as I marched off to give my frequent report, in exception to the run in with the Canadian, of course, 'They'll only know me for the bad things I do,'

"Sir," I said, standing at attention, bringing my hand up to salute my commander. "Lieutenant Beilschmidt, Bitte," I lowered my hand and stood at parade rest, then proceeded to give my report, "Sir, there is no unpermitted activities," I stated, in hopes that he won't see through my lie.

"Beilschmidt, we need you, front lines! Prep for death or prep for nothing at all," My eyes widened at his words. Was it really that bad!? I rushed out of the tent our forces had set up to act as a partial Military base. A lower-class soldier tossed me a gun as I hurried to catch up in the action.

I loved fighting! It kept me awake at night, but that only proved I was still a human being. It's all that has me going, you know? But, I am still loyal to my people and the country I was born to, and nothing is going to change that. 

It's been three days since I was sent to the front lines and so far I've killed five Americans, seventy nine British, fifteen French, and no Canadians. It's not that I am picking and choosing, but what if all of them have that silky smooth accent, or the beautiful violet eyes? I mean, it's not like I've seen any Canadians around, anyway. . .

"Beilschmidt, are you being picky as to who you kill? Because, I haven't seen you touch a single Maple Leaf, and this place is crawling with 'em!" The soldier to the right of me shouted over the gunfire, explosions, and the sound of agonizing screams from both sides of battle. I rolled my eyes to myself and turned to him. "Entschuldigung!? Are you trying to tell me how to kill things? I can prove that I know how to shoot a gun, starting with you, if you'd like!" I shouted back, pointing my unloaded gun at him. He immediately backed away. "That's what I thought," I said silently to myself.

I reloaded the magazine into my gun. I twisted and aimed at a person. Without realizing, I shot and they came tumbling, literally onto me. Turns out, they were using him as fodder to see if they could make an advance.

"Awesome, Beilschmidt! Now, kill it," The pressure was on. I looked down on his obviously aching body, then I recognized those big sparkling violet eyes. "Nein, we can use him; he probably holds valuable information. I'll take him in," I said, hoisting him to my back and effectively crawling out of firing range.

I stood up with struggle, but managed in the meantime. Once we were partially alone, I sat him down on a blown off tree stump and tended to his wound that I created.

"Why are you doing this? You're a Nazi, eh?" He asked, wincing up at me as I suddenly tightened the bandage around his limb in which I shot him in. "You know, you North American countries only see the bad in people, well look at your own men, dammit! They used you as fucking cannon fodder, for God's sake! You're lucky I was the one that you fell on! Anyone else would've killed you within a second!" I whisper shouted as I cut and tied the bandage ends before getting him on his feet again.

"Won't this make it easier for me to escape?" He asked, looking down at his bandaged up thigh. I gestured to the fact that I was carrying his gun along with mine as well. He let out a simple, "Ooh, yeah, that wouldn't be so good,"

As we walked, I caught him stealing glances towards me. He jerked his head back, averted eye contact, and immediately goes, "Sorry,"

"Stop apologizing so much," I simply said, and it looked like he was physically restraining himself from apologising as a response. I couldn't help but laugh.

He jerked his head to look at me and my face felt like it burnt up right then and there. I'm not supposed to show kindness to my Prisoners of War, but how can I not!? He's just about the best thing that's ever happened to me -- nein! What am I saying!? He's an enemy, let alone a guy!

"Aboot that, why haven't you killed me? Why did you bandage up my wound? Aren't the secret police just going to make it worse?" He asked, looking down at his feet as he walked. He was pretty unbalanced because of the gunshot in his thigh. "Not if I'm assigned to you," and that is when things picked up.

"What? What do you mean by that?" He kept on asking questions of the same meaning, but in a different word placement of sentence structure each time. All I said to him was, "So many questions can not be answered all in one sitting, as an entire day's worth of food can not be consumed In that short time, as well,"

He scoffed, "Not if you're my brother! He'll take it as a challenge," I glanced towards him to see him with a warm smile on his face. I just wanted to protect and preserve that warm welcoming smile of his. Make sure it never dimmed, nor died down.

We reached the Military base and I had to hold the Canadian's hands behind his back to make it seem like I was professional, which I was, but he was different. I don't know why.

"Beilschmidt, I see you've captured someone. Well played," My commander said, taking a good look at him, "Information, now," He commanded.

The man flinched, but then gave out his name, age, rank, and base he was stationed in. My heart almost skipped a beat as I heard him say that he was only a year or two younger than me. I stood, silent as I daydreamed about that accent of his.

"Beilschmidt, snap out of it," I heard as I saw sudden snapping fingers in front of my face. "As I was saying, you'll be assigned to this one, but it if I find that the interrogation techniques are failing, I'll assign him to else where, understood?"

I hastily shook my head with a quick glimpse of fear, but then acted cool because he was there right next to me. "Uh, ja, but it's not like the awesome Gilbert needs help with this! I can handle one measly Canadian, come on now!" I bragged.

After he dismissed us, I marched the Canadian to his cell and got him situated.

"Alright, since I am the Gestapo here, I, along with others, interrogate the Prisoners of War in order to get information. Now, as long as it's you that I am interrogating, I won't lay a hand on you, but if you don't give me any information, they might transfer you to someone else who's not afraid of hurting you, got that? Good," I said as I read over his papers and sat in the seat across him like a third grader with the back supporter of the chair supporting my chest instead of my back.

"Matthew, we'll be hanging out for a while now, so get yourself comfortable, why don't you~!" I said, winking at him, smirking mischievously. His face heated up as he jerked his head to the side. I chuckled.

"You know, for a Gestapo, it actually looks like you don't want to hurt me," he said, partially confused. "Well, yeah! I mean, I don't know what it is, but. . . It's hard to explain, okay?" I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"So, let's get to know one another, so it won't be as awkward," I said. The real reason is because I wanted to know what he likes and dislikes so I can surprise him because Christmas is coming up soon. "Uh, I guess I love Canada, eh. I also love to play hockey. . . ! The feeling of freedom on the ice! On Christmas, if its not to much of a trouble to you, I'd like to go out on the ice to feel free one last time. . ." He said, tears threatening to break loose from his eyes. I guess he's already lost hope that he'd get out.

"Of course I can do that! I am the awesome Gilbert, baby! Watch und learn, little Birdie!" I said super arrogantly.

He tilted his head in confusion? "Birdie," he repeated and my face went flushed. 'Oh mein Gott!' I thought, panicked, 'I can't believe I just called him Birdie!!'

"Hmm, I like it," He said, "Now, I kinda need to think of one for you, eh?" he smiled at me. My face filled with shock, I say, "You do realize that I am a Gestapo, ja?" He looked as though he was thinking, then said, "I know, but you said it yourself. You'll do nothing," 

I smirked and slowly walked around the table. As I approached him, I tilted his head up with my hand under his chin. I leaned in and slowly whispered, "Oh, yeah? And, why is that, exactly, Birdie. . .?"

I then heard shuffling from outside of the door. I tightened my grip on Matthew's lower mandible, pushing his cheeks up, probably leaving bruises from how hard I squeezed. "Act scared," I quickly whispered.

"I'll ask you once more, where are they holding their next attack!?" I yelled in his face. I was so disgusted in myself for being the one to make his smile fade. 'How dare I?!' I thought as I continued, 'I'm the one who should be protecting that smile, but here I am, breaking it down,' I heard the door open, then I hear Matthew's voice. "And, again I shall tell you! I don't know; they used me as fodder, I have no idea what they discuss during battle strategies. . . !"

"Bull shit! They have to consult with even the fodder on where they need to go. And, since the Americans are so far 'Ahead' than we are, they must have thought through at least until the next five battles! So, start talking or I'll chop everything off!"

"Beilschmidt, dein Bruder will du sehen," I heard from the doorway. I turned harshly, and shouted, "Tell him to wait his damn turn like everyone else in das Hell hole of a place you call a base! Word for word, too, if you'd like," He simply nodded, full of fear, then left, shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was fully shut, I made my move. Something that'll wrack his brain until I see him next. Yes, sexual torture! Genius! Why haven't I thought of this sooner!? 

With my hand still holding his head up, I quickly leaned down and crashed my lips against his. His rejection ended almost immediately after, and I decided to break apart as soon as he accepted it. "Bye, bye, Birdie," I sang and chuckled as I walked out of the room and shut the door to go see what Ludwig wanted to talk to me about.

"Bruder," I hear a strong voice from the blond man standing in front of me. "Ja? What was so damn important that you had to take me away from my interrogation?" I demanded the reason he pulled me away from Matthew, 'Oh, sheiße! He didn't see what happened,' I thought, internally panicking at the thought of my little brother knowing I like another man, 'Did he?'

"Oh? If you want, someone else can take over. . ." He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but I kept as cool as I could have. "Nien! That's just like me asking you if you'd want me to take over your command while you go off, sucking faces with that cowardly Italian of yours. . .!" I shot back cleverly.

His face expressed extreme panic and distress. He never was good at hiding his feelings. Or, hiding at all, really. "That's right; I know! Und, I am not afraid to let other people know, either! Leave me be und I'll leave you be, got it?"

He stands there, silently, then he hesitantly nods. "Okay, but it seems as though your judgement has been impaired since you've brought that fodder here," He said. Then, he looked mildly concerned for me. He put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?"

My face contorted with anger. "Don't call him that!" I snapped without even thinking about it. Ludwig's eyes shot wide in shock and his hand dropped like lead as he heard my words. "Was? Bruder, leibst du der Matthew?" He asked. I stayed silent, then I finally answered him, tuning harshly to avoid the look of disappointment on his face as I say, 

"Ich weiß nicht!"

I heavily marched down the hallway leading to my quarters and office.

"Ludwig ist blöd sein!" I mumbled to myself as I plopped myself at my desk an sighed greatly as I unbuttoned my uniform. "Nein, Ich bin blöd sein. . . "

I can't believe I'm saying this, but. . . 

I hate fighting from day to day!


	2. My own Vine and Fig Tree

I'm tired of fighting everyday!

I opened my eyes and I'm in a forest, close to the one where I'd bandaged Matthew up in. I look around me, but all I see are trees. I see a figure behind a blown off tree stump, and go towards it.

"H-hallo," I said, but I didn't get a response from them. I could see my breath when I exhaled, but it really wasn't cold at all. I slowly walk around the stump to get a cautious glimpse of who was hiding. I was very startled when I saw myself, curled up in the sitting position, with my face in my hands, obviously holding something.

"Scripture says, 'Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree, and no one shall make them afraid. They'll be safe in the nation that they've made,'" I heard him say before he jerks his head up to look at something. The flesh around his eyes was red in a rash as tears kept falling, "I, want to sit under my own vine, and Fig tree. . . A moment alone in the shade. We'd be home in the nation we've made. . . You and I," And his eyes closed slowly, letting a final tear roll down his cheek. I look down hastily and my eyes widened as I saw, what looked like, a self inflicted gun shot wound in his stomach.

I notice that he was holding something in his left hand, so I slightly open his once tight grip on a piece of paper. I unwrinkled it and saw a half of a photograph. This half showed Matthew smiling and his eyes were closed. His breath showed since it was cold enough for snow. I saw my shadow growing on the tree stump and that means light and that means people!

"Here," heard a very familiar voice say softly. "Birdie? I asked. I then see my other self's eyes open.

"Gilbert!?" I hear. So, I can make an impact. . . I then slapped myself I the face to wake him up more. His face contorted in pain as Matthew approached him and take a hand into his.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert! I was just upset, but It's only best if we not be together," His eyes shot open with a pleading look to him. Almost begging Matthew to stay with him, "But, I'll always love you, Gilbear," He then kisses his forehead and wipes his tears. Matthew sat there, holding my other self, his hand over my chest to know when my heartbeat stops. And, soon enough it did.

My eyes shot open as I bolted into a sitting position. Sweating, and panting, I was a nervous wreck! I hastily throw the covers off and then realize that was a very stupid mistake. As soon as I could, I rewrapped myself in that blanket and stayed there, thinking about the events of what happened.

"So, you had a dream that you committed suicide and were in love with a prisoner. . . ?" He asked, basically repeating what I said to make sure that he'd written it all down correctly. "Y-yes, sir," I said, sighing at the memory of the sight.

"But, you didn't think that would've ever happened to you?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Please, I need to know. Is this the early signs of depression i'm seeing here, sir?" He hesitated, to look over his notes once more be for answering me, finally. "Well, no, but something must've triggered that to happen, you know? So, what were you thinking about before that dream?"

I tried to think then without thinking, I said, " I was wondering if Matthew likes me the same way I like him," My eyes widened as I realized what I said. I began to panic, and I guess he saw through my cool guy shell, because he said, "Don't worry! Confidentiality, you know. . . " I smiled as I continued telling him about the problems with this love/hate relationship.

"Beilschmidt, dein kleiner Bruder," someone said, opening the door slowly. "Again!?" I asked and he simply nodded.

I bolt up and walk out, closing the door behind me. I speed walked down the hallway. As I approached the door to his office, I felt an ache in my heart.

I trace the design gently with my fingers until I let out a sigh and finally knock.

"Come in," he said. I slowly opened the door, causing it to creek. I see him turn abruptly. His hair was mostly ungelled in the front, letting groups of strands fall to his forehead. "you wanted to see me," I asked.

"I'm sorry," that's all he can say. "Sorry for what, Luddy?" He stands up and walks toward me. He roughly puts his hands on mine. "Lud, what's the matter?" I asked, struggling to get my hands free from his tight grip. "What did you do? Lud, I swear to Gott, if you did something to him, I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry. . . I had to," He said, hanging his head in shame and disappointment. My eyes widened. I broke free of his grip and slap him across the face. "You bastard! How dare you betray me, your older brother!?" I shout and stormed out. I immediately went to Matthew's cell. I saw a note on the door.

'Sorry, but we've decided to move Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt's prisoner, to the next city over. He was assigned to a brand new Gestapo, as well.' My eyes were fixated on the last sentence of 'He was assigned to a brand new Gestapo, as well.'

I slammed my back to the door and slid down to the floor. Tightening my grip on the note I ripped off the door, I cursed to myself as I felt tears threatening to break free from my physical oppression.

'Gott Verdammt,' I thought. I jolted up, wiping the half drops of tears from my eyes, 'I can't let this happen!' I walked hastily and with such force that no one bothered me. As I march myself all the way to the next city over, I grow tired of waiting and began to run.

My uniform jacket was slowing me down, so I threw it off my body, leaving it in a shrub of a bush.

I reached the Military base a half an hour later, huffing and puffing and I was pissed off!

"Wo ist er!?" I shout, threateningly stepping up to someone who looked like they knew what was going on. They looked panicked. 'As they should be.'

"Wo ist er!? Wo ist der Matthew, Gott Verdammt!?" I shouted again. I shoved the note I had in my pocket into his chest, pushing him back a few steps. "Ich will er jetzt sehen!" I commanded. He walked away after telling me to "Ja, warten, bitte,"

The man comes back with Matthew in handcuffs, dazing at the ground. "Matthew! Bist du okay!?" I shouted, my eyes filled with concern, until he looks up at me. My face contorts with anger as he looks up at me tears in his eyes as there were bruises and cuts and slap marks on his nose, under his eyes, and on his cheeks. The one to make me snap was a deep red color on his neck, going across horizontally.

I march my way over to Matthew and slapped him on his right cheek. And because his cheek was already injured, my slap caused his cheek to bleed a bit. His eyes were wide in shock, then I turned and immediately demanded to see the person responsible for this. The soldier stood from his seat and walked to me. "That would be me," he was a big guy, but I wasn't intimidating to me.

I wound my hand back and before he could block, dodge, or deflect, my hand landed on his cheek. It left a huge red mark. He slowly looks back up at me and I glare right back at him. He grabs me by my collar up shirt, and leaned in close to my face. "Und, wer bist du!?" "I am Matthew's Gestapo; who are you!?" I say, hostily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Du bist Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He says, bringing me closer to increase possible intimidation, but I kept my composure, not that anything frightened me anyway.

"Ja, ich bin Gilbert Beilschmidt, und ich bin Matthews Gestapo auch, Gott verdammt!" I shouted back. "Let me go, boy," I say. He obliges and hesitantly let go of my shirt. I grabbed Matthew by his handcuffs and dragged him over.

"Release Williams of his restrains; he's coming with me, back where he belongs," say bluntly. The soldier hesitantly tossed me the keys and I unlocked the tight restraints from his wrists. He looks down at his feet.

"Prepare for your big demotion; Merry fuckin Christmas," and with that, I grabbed Matthew's hands and dragged him out of the building.

As soon as I felt we were alone, I pulled Matthew in for a kiss, but he immediately rejected me, shoving me away.

"Aren't I just another prisoner you can just slap around?" Tears flowing down his bruised face, he shouted at me.

"Birdie -" I began, but he cut me off, shouting, "Don't you dare call me Birdie right now! I don't know what to think, Beilschmidt! First, you shot me, then kissed me, then not show up for three whole days, then you come all this way and slap me!? Then, want to kiss me again!? What the hell is wrong with you, eh!? I don't get you at all! Are you my Gestapo, or my boyfriend, Gilbert? Because you sure as hell can't be both, eh!"

"Well, for your safety, I'm sure as hell going to try, now won't I? And if you're that upset about me hitting you once, this will never get better!" I said, then brought my hand to my forehead, and sighed heavily, "I slapped you because you let another man touch you! I can't have that happen, Birdie!"

"What was I supposed to say? My Gestapo / boyfriend is going to come and beat your ass to a pulp!" He said, sarcastically chuckling at his words.

My eyes were pleading. "Bitte, Matthew. Our first priority shouldn't be to rip each other apart, it should be to get you back and get you patched up. I have some bandages in my jacket."

He tilted his head in confusion and looked quizzically at my class a uniform. "Speaking of, where is it?" I shrug my shoulders and said nonchalantly, "It was making it harder to get to you, so I threw it at a bush, or something like that. Don't worry, I am awesome, but you already know that, so whatever, right? Blah blah blah, I will help you,"

We had walked a few miles, and it was getting dark, considering I woke up late, and stayed, wrapped in my blanket, for a few hours after.

"If I could see the base, I would say that we could just sprint, but I can't see it at all," I said, bringing my hand up to my forehead to look for any type of Military marking, but to no avail. I have an idea!

"Birdie," I say, grabbing his shoulders tightly and abruptly, making the small Canadian man squeak with a start, "We could camp out here because it's getting dark and cold, and anything could happen at night," I say, staring softly into those beautiful violet eyes that I'd fallen in love with.

So, we do that; finding the nearest, largest tree in the area and setting up a spot to lay there. It was amazing! Just him, I, and the stars. "You know, Birdie. I'm not a German, like everyone thinks I am," I say, gaze set upon the lit up sky, "I'm Prussian, but because of that, I'm not treated properly," I sigh as I look at the pale white skin of my hand, "Not even my family respects me, and the other soldiers are always afraid ogf me because I'm left handed and that's the devil's hand," I place my hand over my right eye and close them, trying to forget the pain of the past mockings I've gotten, "and the fact that my eyes are Blood Red doesn't make it any better,"

Matthew sat up, causing me to move my hand to look at him, but I was too lazy to move. He took my left hand in his own and lays it out behind him. I was curious so I let him do what he was doing. He layed back down, but this time he was cuddled next to me. He pulled my left hand to his hip and brought his own to my chest. He looked up in my eyes. "So they are," He says.

"You don't see them everyday, you know," He said, looking to me. I turn my head to look at him, my face dusted red in a blush, "But, that's why I like you so much, Gilbert," He smiled softly.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Birdie. . . " I said, slowly leaning in closer and closer. We connected in a sweet kiss. He quickly melted into it. I heard something that sounded like a moan.

I moved him by his hips onto my lap. As we parted, I sat up, leaning my back against the tree, I chuckled. "Did you know that you're like, the best kisser?" I asked, and he blushed immediately, jerking his head to the side quicky. I chuckled sweetly at his reaction. "So cute,"

I pulled him in for another strong kiss, tangling my fingers through his hair and pulling at the small of his back to somehow get him even closer to me than he already was. I gently nibble on his lips with extreme hunger and lust. Matthew's moans were so exotic, and his lips toxic, that it was unbearable. I quickly rolled us over so I was on top of Matthew, and immediately started kissing him sloppily.

"Is anyone over there!?" I heard from a distance away. I popped my head up and shouted, "It's just the awesome Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt, und I am doing sexy time, so go away!" I heard Matthew laugh, then say, "Gilbert. . . !"

I look at him, away from the light the public intruders were shining, and I fell in love with Matthew all over again in a brand new light. "Birdie," I said. He looked at me and I had to gulp down every lump of anxiety in my heart, "Ich will dein Freund sein," I hear distant clapping and my head jerked back around. 'Oh, sheiße! They're still here,' I thought

"Congrats, sir," They said, flashing their light on me. "Well, we were just looking for your prisoner; it seems he escaped from the new Prison, either that, or you must've brought him back. . . Well, we'll go ask Ludwig. Sorry for interrupting," They say, shining their light on me straddling Matthew, and said, "Mighty fine lady you've got there; beautiful blond hair," "Fierce violet eyes, too," I protectively wrap myself around Matthew, and basically hissed, "Mein Birdie, und nur bergwerk!" They back off cautiously.

"Alright, man," And with that, they walked away, leaving us where we were. I loosened my protective grip on Matthew once I heard him begin to cough. "I'm sorry, Birdie!"

"It's okay, Gilbert, but did you just ask me out?" He asked as a smirk grew across his face, "Nevermind that! Where were we?" He said seductively licking at his lips.

I pinned his wrists to the ground, making sure not to hurt him. I smirked deviously as I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No more holding back,"

"That's fine by me," He said, chuckling, then he got kind of serious, "After all, we're sitting under our own vine and fig tree, and no one shall make us afraid," And kissed me gingerly.

"Oh, you asked for it. . . !" I say, kissing him roughly.


	3. Count The Pain Away

I just couldn't wait anymore; even I couldn't stand my own teasing nature. I leaned down and nibbled his neck to hear another precious moan.

"Birdie, I. . . I can't," I breathed heavily into his neck. I felt him shiver under me and I smirked. But, then, "Ich auch, Gilbert,"

I was pushed too far. I can handle him to an extent, but his Canadian accent mixed with German as a language was just too much for me, sexually. Wait, who's torturing who, here?

I bucked my hips into his. His moans continued, "B-bitte ich brauche du jetzt. . . !" He moaned out. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Wirklich. . . ?" "Wirklich," He whispers sweetly before he kisses me softly on the cheek. I smirked deviously and chuckled. Matthew's eyes slightly widened in shock as I reached my hand down and touched his throbbing member. His gasps was ecstasy to hear; I needed to hear more of him. I slowly rubbed my hips against his, looking for any friction I can get, and oh, I got friction, all right.

As soon as my hips began moving, so did his. In a collection of moans and gasps and heavy breathing, my smirk widened as I kissed my way down to the hem of his undergarments. I looked to him to ask permission, but as I looked up, I saw him nodding. I let a quiet moan escaped my lips as I slowly tugged the cloth separating us down, revealing his hardened member to escape with an eagerness to it. I chuckled. "Someone's happy to see me," I looked up at Matthew, who was hiding his face from embarrassment. I frowned, but I didn't remove his hands. 'He'll move them shortly,' I thought as I looked back to his member.

Slowly growing nearer to his member, I heard a small whine to look up and see Matthew growing more impatient by the second. I nodded and licked and kissed at the tip of the head, making his head go back in pleasure as he gasps. He brought his head down to look at me as I took him in my mouth. I smirked around him, and hummed in a chuckle. I felt him twitch severely as he tried to avoid eye contact. I closed my eyes and continued to slurp and suck. He arched his back, pushing himself further into my mouth, and I accepted it.

"G-Gil-l! I'm gonna. . . " Matthew moans. I smirked and pulled away with one last slurp. "Not yet, Birdie," I said, "I'm no finished yet," Matthew blushed as I took of my own undergarments, revealing my member. Of course I was embarrassed, but I could trust him not to laugh or make fun. "It's not going to f-fit, Gil," I heard. I looked to Matthew. His face and the way he's positioned under me was just too much. I moaned quietly as I leaned down to kiss him. He immediately melted into the kiss.

'All I've ever wanted in life is what Matthew is! He's shown me compassion when he could have done nothing, and he's not afraid of me, and. . . and - And, he doesn't deserve me at all! He should be with someone who can give him a life, a family to love, not some enemy forces soldier who can't get within a thousand feet of a child without them crying! Why me? Why me of all people!?'

I slowly bucked my hips, this time, ushering myself into his tight entrance. I heard him gasp loudly as he tightened his grip on my back, scratching into my skin with his nails. I looked up at him to realise that he had tears in his eyes. I quickly panicked.

"B-Birdie!? Bist du okay?!" I asked. He looked up at me and hesitantly nodded his head. I leaned down and kissed his eyes, relieving him of his tears. He smiled weakly. My heart skipped a beat as I heard him say, "It's okay, Gil, please don't cry," "But, I'm hurting you," He chuckled.

"I don't care! I'm with you, that's all that matters to me," He caressed my cheek, wiping my tears, "My little Gilbear. . . Y-you can move now, I'm ready,"

I gulped down a lump of anxiety. I slowly began thrusting. Each time I heard him gasp, I looked up, worrying. After a while, I trusted myself to not look up as much as I slightly picked up pace.

His moans filled my conscience; pure ecstasy began to build in my stomach, begging and tugging for release. Soon enough, I hit Matthew's certain spot. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

I thrust into him, sliding most all the way out, then slam into him, once again. His moans grew more frequent and a bit louder each time. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, then whispered in his ear, "Count the pain away," He nods.

The knot of ecstasy grew tighter and tighter in my abdomen, but no matter how much I never wanted this to end, I knew that this feeling was not meant to last forever.

"Gibert! Ich- I-. . . Ich leibe dich. . . .!" Those words and the man that was saying that to me sent me over the edge. The knot inside of me untangled as I released in Matthew. He moaned out as he then released, his seed reaching up on his and I's chests. I pulled myself out and landed like lead on my side next to, and facing, Matthew.

"Ich leibe dich auch, Birdie," I said, panting, attempting to catch my breath, as he did the same. It was chilling; what he said.

"Gil, when this is all over, this war, I mean? Do you think we could still be together?"

It took every ounce of energy left in me not to say, 'Of course, Birdie! Have faith' and answer honestly, "I-I. . .I don't know, Birdie,"

But, It really was getting cold, so I wrapped my collar up shirt over him, and both of my arms around him to try and keep him warm.

" I honestly don't know, but I hope so with all of me,"


End file.
